Heart Roidmude
The Heart Roidmude, originally known as Roidmude 002, also simply known as Heart, is the major antagonist of Kamen Rider Drive. He is a Roidmude, a series of 108 robots created by Tenjuro Banno, and the one leading their uprising against humanity, as well as the one responsible for the deaths of Banno and Krim Steinbelt. History Origin Originally designated as Roidmude 002, when Banno's research on the Roidmudes hit a dead end, he asked Krim Steinbelt for help, who provided him with the Core Driviars. Later, when an investor refused to fund Banno's research, 002 was forced to copy the appearance of the investor and so Banno could torture him as if he were the actual investor. He was rescued by Krim, who promptly ceased their partnership due to Banno's absuve tendencies. 002, Roidmude 001 and Roidmude 003 were installed with a chip, which that gave him the negative emotions of human beings and, in addition, made him evolve through said emotions. Upon awakening, they killed their creators Banno and Krim. 002 retained the human form he had copied to ensure that Banno's torture would not be forgotten. Leading the Roidmude Uprising Upon causing the Global Freeze, Heart, alongside numerous other of his Roidmude brethren were defeated by Protodrive. However, Medic, used her unique ability to restore Roidmude bodies to evolve Heart into the Heart Roidmude allowing him to defeat Kamen Rider Protodrive. From there, he worked together with Freeze and Brain to experiment on Protodrive, stripping him of his memories and free will with the new persona known as Chase. Shortly after Freeze was killed, Heart was upgraded by Medic, granting him the ability of Super Heavy Acceleration. After Heart achieves the Super Evolution State, he reveals his past to Shinnosuke and Go. He spares them when Banno and Roidmude 004 kidnapped Mr. Belt. Heart would later try to protect Medic against Banno, but ultimately loses Medic when Brain giving her up and she is reprogrammed to absorb excess amounts of energy into her body and warping her freedom. Team-Up with Drive Brain would ultimately save Medic, costing him his own life. This causes Heart and Medic to swear vengeance on Banno. Unfortunately, 004 allows him to escape as he self-destructs in an attempt to wipe out all of his master's enemies in one single blow. However, Heart, Medic, Drive and Chase are saved by Mach when he allows himself to take the brunt of the shockwave and forces everyone out of the way. When Banno takes the SSDC as a base in order to complete the Sigma Circular, After the three Kamen Riders manage to penetrate Banno's protective barrier, Heart and Medic appear and save the three immobilized Riders from Banno's killing blow, with Heart giving Go his thanks specifically. When confronting Banno, Heart decides to give him a fate worse than death by destroying his machine, thus ruining his aspiration to rule humanity. Heart also informs Shinnosuke that they are on the same side and all five transform to fight Banno's Reaper Legion Roidmudes. Heart and Medic later accompany Shinnosuke in heading off to destroy the Sigma Circular while Go tells him to allow him and Chase to deal with Banno. Stopping Sigma Circular Once they manage to get past the barrier, he, Medic and Drive destroy 081, 101 and 105. Unfortunetaly Medic is unable to heal them, leaving him and her as the last of their kind. After Shinnosuke informs him of Chase's death, he tells Shinnosuke they will have their final battle. They all proceed to the Sigma Circular, except for Medic, who is unable to follow them. Medic does show up to heal an injured Shinnosuke. To Heart's anguish, this uses up the last of her powers and kills her. The two manage to destroy the Sigma Circular, however Shinnosuke starts to faint as he falls out of the SSDC and is separated from Mr. Belt. Heart denies the chance to co-exist with humanity attempts to attacks Shinnosuke once he regains consciousness. However, hos injuries from the final attack on Sigma catch up to him. In the end, Heart wishes for Shinnosuke to remember the Roidmudes and dies peacefully after gaining a new human friend. ''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special'' Heart was present during the time when Roidmude 089 hosted a brief alliance with the remnant terrorist organization, Shocker and the Kibaoni Army Corps. Heart congratulated the Youkai page Kyuemon Izayoi, on his gathering of human fear. Kyuemon, however, rejected Heart's attempt at a friendship and called the Roidmudes "mechanical puppets". Heart noted that from the humans' point of view the Roidmudes would indeed appear to be monsters. Heart was later alerted by Brain to a giant robot he saw charging past the window. With him and Medic missing the sight, Medic said Brain was being silly again while Heart suggested he get some rest, to which Brain figured that Heart was probably right while the rest of the Ninningers set off to fight Kyuemon's Giant Roidmudes. ''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart'' The Heart Roidmude returns after Gou Shijima inadvertently resurrects him along with the spirits of Brain and Medic, who were inhabiting its body. Heart gained the power to become Kamen Rider Heart and fought against Roidmude 5886, a Roidmude created from the data of all the previous Roidmudes who were destroyed. Personality Unlike previous foes of the Kamen Riders, Heart truly believes his cause is just. He holds a grudge against humans, mostly due to his torture at the hands of Banno causing him to believe they are all evil. Unlike the other Roidmudes, Heart did not have any negative emotions programmed into him by Banno yet still is determined to overthrow humanity due to his torture at Banno's hands, keeping the human form Banno forced him to assume as a reminder of the pain he suffered. Heart is also very empathetic and cares deeply for his fellow Roidmudes, with his cause being to create a paradise for them all to live in. He does not view any as disposable and takes time to mourn each time a Roidmude is killed. He also has a good camaraderie with his fellow Roidmude executives, especially Brain and Medic, the latter of whom he is in love with ever since she healed him. Though he views the human race as his enemies, he does not look down on them and even sees Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive as a worthy opponent, desiring a fair fight with him. After teaming up with Shinnosuke to fight against Banno, Heart begins to let go of his hatred of humanity after seeing that not all humans are evil. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Lawful Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Redeemed Category:Genocidal Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Supremacists Category:Protective Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic Category:Extremists Category:Tragic Category:Monster Master Category:Humanoid Category:Homicidal Category:Genderless Category:In Love Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Supervillains Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Monsters Category:Nemesis Category:Minion Category:Elementals Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Jingoists Category:Hegemony Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:The Heavy Category:Paranormal Category:Revived Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Pawns Category:Oppressors Category:Archenemy Category:Mutated